Sincerely, The Land of the Rising Sun
by AlfredFKirkland
Summary: Japan is accepting letters addressed to him, and also to other Asian nations. Expect him to write back. Rated T for slight use of offensive language... perhaps.
1. Greetings

Hajimameshite.

For those who are not familiar with me, allow me to present a minute introduction of myself. I am Japan, or Nihon, in Japanese. You may refer to me by my human name, Kiku Honda, or simply Kiku, if you like.

Due to pressure from America-san and Chi—one of my neighboring countries, I will now officially accept letters address to me. I can assure you that I will give my full attention to reading each and every one, and will reply the message accordingly. The message addressed to me may include a request for something, probably something I can get for you in Japan, or a special request for manga or anime. I will be pleased to send either one.

I will also accept letters addressed to other Asian countries, every single one of them. They have requested me to act as their "temporary messenger", as they say it. I should not have agreed to do so, though…

Anyway… I fervently hope to receive letters from anyone kind enough to drop a word or two to me, and also to my brothers and sisters.

Yoroshiku onegai itashimasu.

_**Kiku Honda - Japan.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YOU HEARD IT. **

Japan is accepting letters addressed to him! xD and also to other Asian nations!

I'll be moooooooooore than glad to reply his letters, so please do send one! /shot

**Some things to be clarified:**

-I **DO NOT**, I repeat, I **DO NOT** accept letters containing heavy R-18s. Slight ones are okay, though, since Kiku would most probably make "those" mangas... *winkwinknudgenudge*

-States, cities, nyotalia or micronations are welcome, REAAAAAALLY welcome. xD

-To avoid parallel worlds and confusion for me and Kiku... /shot I would like you to read the past letters to see if there's already someone writing as a certain nation you wanted to be, so I wouldn't expect two America-s or two China-s to write letters.

-If you are sending to other Asian nations, please state in your letter that that is so. To avoid misunderstandings, you know. xD

-I apologize if I can't reply quickly ;w; I promise to update ASAP!

-As Kiku said, you may request for him to send you something xD again, no heavy R-18s. I would tolerate for him to send you h*nt** mangas, and slight discussions about it, but that's it. No further discussions.

That's pretty much everything... I guess xD I'll tell you more info in later chapters, so keep an eye for this coughamazingcough A/N! /shot

Hasta la pasta! **-AFK**

**P.S.: **I got a severe writer's block for my other fic. D'x MY BIGGEST APOLOGIES! D:


	2. Wisconsin

Dear Mr. Japan

Hey it's me Wisconsin one of America's daughters. If you don't remember I'm the short on with grey eyes and black hair with a punkish look. If you dill don't remember that's ok I'm easy to forget.

So how have you been doing? I hope you are doing well. Has anything happened lately. If you don't mind could you send me in both forms Trigun, Fruts Basket, Yu Yu hakusho ( I likely spelled that wrong sorry) xxxholic and shaman king. Thanks in advance.

Sincerely  
>Samantha Lynne Jones<br>(Wisconsin)

P.S

I sent some of my home made fudge with the letter I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Wisconsin-san,<span>**

Hajimemashite.

Hai, I could somehow recall your appearance. Your appearance stood out amongst America-san's other daughters.

I have been doing well. Nothing much have been going on around recently, aside from Italy-san's frequent visits and whining, and Doitsu-san telling him to stop disturbing me. What about you, Wisconsin-san? What had been happening lately in America-san's residence?

Attached are your requested mangas. I apologize beforehand for any mistakes in the manga version that I sent you.

Okarada o taisetsu ni.

_**Kiku**_

P.S. Arigatou gozaimasu. It was very delectable. Yong Soo-kun ate nearly half of it.

* * *

><p><em>Hajimemashite : greetings when it is the first time meeting someone.<em>

_Okarada o taisetsu ni : please take care of yourself._

_Arigatou gozaimasu : thank you (formal)_

_(all googling... orz)_

_darkbeyonddeath666, thanks for reviewing!_


	3. Wisconsin 2

Kiku

You can call me Samantha if you want or Sam or watever you can think of.

Yes that's true my apperence is rather distinct among my siblings.

Hehe I bet things are never boring with them around. Well nothing too intresting just minor govonmet thing you must know how dull those are and Minnesota's usuall harassment and patching my self up from it *a few drops of blood are on the paper* dang I missed one.

Thanks for the manga as far as I can tell there are no mistakes in them.

Sincerely

Samantha

P.S

Thanks I'm glad to here you enjoyed it I could send more if you want. Just ask and I'll send more and perhaps some to Mr. South Korea.

* * *

><p><strong>Wisc—Samantha-san,<strong>

Hai. I shall refer to you as Samantha-san, if that is what you prefer.

It wouldn't have been boring if it wasn't the same routine every day. Italy-kun is quite distracting most of the times.

… W-Where are these blood drops from…?

… I do hope that nothing serious had happened…

I'm glad to have sent you the correct ones. Just tell me if you need some more mangas since there are more than plenty here.

Okarada o taisetsu ni.

_**Kiku**_

P.S.: Arigatou. Though, I would not advise you to send those to Yong Soo-kun. He kept talking about how your home made fudge originated from Korea all day long.

* * *

><p><em>Hai : yes<em>

_Arigatou : thanks (informal)_

_(all japanese are googled almost everytime... I'm really sorry if I made mistakes D:)_

_darkbeyonddeath666, thanks for reviewing! (again!)_


	4. Latvia

S-Sveiki Japan,

T-This is L-Latvia, b-but you p-probably don't r-remember me. I'm the s-short Baltic w-who s-stutters and always g-gets beaten up by M-Mr Russia. I h-happy to h-hear y-you're accepting l-letters, i-it will h-help you m-make lots of n-new friends!

I-I'm sending you s-some gingerbread i m-made as a g-gift, p-please send my g-greetings to t-the other asian n-nations.

Estonia and L-Lithuania say h-hello as w-well.

Ardievas

Raivis Galante

Latvija

* * *

><p><strong>Latvia-kun,<strong>

Yoroshiku ne. Why would I not remember you? You are, in fact, one of the most interesting countries I knew about.

That is one of the reasons I accepted letters from other countries. America-san told me that I am an introvert person, so it would be best for me to make new friends. Or, to be honest, he forced me to do so and threatens me if I were to do otherwise.

Thank you for the gingerbread cookies. They were heavenly.

Ah, arigatou goizamasu. Greetings from us, the Asian nations, to you and your Baltic brothers.

Okarada o taisetsu ni.

_**Kiku**_

* * *

><p><em>Yoroshiku ne : nice to meet you<em>

_shadowraven45662, thanks for reviewing!_


	5. Fukushima

KONNICHIWA! NIHON!

It's been a while since we've talked ne?

I hope you're doing good.

Talk to you later,

Fukushima/ Toyozo Honda

* * *

><p><strong>Fukushima-kun,<strong>

Ah, K-Konnichiwa. You are still as energetic as always, aren't you?

I guess so. I am doing quite well, as you can see.

Ikaga osugoshi de irasshaimasu ka? It had been a year or so since your devastating accident, am I right? Are you recovering well? I suppose I must pay a visit to your prefecture any time soon, to make sure that you are okay…

Okarada o taisetsu ni.

_**Kiku**_

* * *

><p><em>Ikaga osugoshi de irasshaimasu ka : how have you been (formal)<em>

_AILOVE-withcake, thanks for reviewing!_


	6. Wisconsin 3

Kiku

All right that is fine.

Yes routine can become a little old at times and yes I can see why he would be a distraction.

I'm fine it was just a little cut. I had a bit if a disagreement with Minnesota.

All right I'll ask if I think of one.

Samantha

P.S

It's nothing really. Does he really do that? All over something as little as my fudge.

* * *

><p><strong>Samantha-san,<strong>

That is why I prefer them Doitsu-san to… er… go out with Italy-kun. To keep the two occupied, you know. And also to let me have my day in peace…

I-If it was really just a cut... I pray for a peaceful solution to whatever dispute is among you t-two.

I would recommend Ao no Exorcist, if you have heard about it. It is a new manga, but I can see that the storyline is good. Along with this letter is the first edition of the said manga. I hope you would enjoy it as much as I do.

Okarada o taisetsu ni.

_**Kiku**_

P.S. That is something you will have to put up with when living with him...

* * *

><p><em>Ao no Exorcist is the only manga I can think of at the moment...<em>

_darkbeyonddeath666, thanks for reviewing!_


	7. Kuro Japan

Kiku,

Itashiburidane, Aibou. Did you miss me?

Tell me, what have you been doing lately since I have ahem, 'visited'? Is everything good? Are you getting stronger? Or do you still remain in your precious little world of fantasy?

You should really take a break again. I remember those times when you 'invited' me over. It would be nice to revisit such.. pleasant times, yes..?

Honda Kuro

* * *

><p><strong>Kuro,<strong>

First of all, I am reluctant to put any forms of formal addressing to your name, so bear with it.

Anata ga watashi no aibou janaiyo. Don't ever call me that again.

I never missed you. Really, I don't. In fact, I am doing much better without you. My heavenly Nihon koku is recovering well after your departure. And I would prefer it to stay that way.

Since when do I live in a world of fantasy? You must be exaggerating things too much, Kuro.

I'd rather you to stay as far as you can from my nation. I would be very pleased and relieved if you would just 'visit' another Nihon in another parallel world.

That all aside, thanks for taking time to write me a letter.

Okarada o taisetsu ni. And again, keep your sickly body away from my sight.

_**Kiku**_

* * *

><p><em>Itashiburidane : it's the first time (google translate... everything is translated by google D:)<em>

_Aibou : buddy_

_Anata ga watashi no aibou janaiyo : you are not my buddy_

_Nihon koku : the country of Japan _

_Suboi Airi, thanks for reviewing! And why not? Kuro Japan will just take letter sending to a whole new level of AWESOMENESS! XD_

**_P.S: _**_To all readers, I would apologize for the late reply. I had to go to... places. D:_


	8. Florida

'SUP JAPAN! I saw Wisconsin send you some letters, so I decided to send to you too!

Oh, and Korea has been... Attempting to do things to little Alaska(Is it normal for him to grab little girls' chests? I don't even know how they met eachother), California might beat him up soon(Don't underestimate his martial arts skills... He picked up a few tricks from those action movies that are produced at his place) I reccomend you get Korea to stop before things get ugly ;)

-Florida

PS: I sent you some of my orange juice, it should come with this letter.

* * *

><p><strong>Florida-san,<strong>

Hajimemashite. Otegami arigatou gozaimashita.

… So that's where he has been going on dinner for the past few days. He has never skipped his kimchi-filled dinner before…

I will be at Alaska-san's place immediately.

Okarada o taisetsu ni.

_**Kiku**_

* * *

><p><em>Otegami arigatou gozaimashita : thanks for your letter<em>

_FrostyTheBookLover, thanks for reviewing!_

_I'll reply the rest tomorrow, I had to go now... I'M REALLY SORRY GUYS! DD'X_


	9. Wisconsin 4

Kiku

Yea that seemes like a good plan to get them to give you some peace I'll have to find a way to use it.

Yea it just a cut no more tha about 3 inches deep I believe that would be 7.6 cm. I doubt it she's a psycho and hates me for some reason.

Yes it sound very intresting from what I read on it. Thank you for the volume I will read it as soon as I can.

Samantha

P.S

Oh I see so he's always this enthusiastic about small things.

* * *

><p><strong>Samantha-san,<strong>

A-arigatou for your offer, but… I guess… I can still put up with the two… And I'll find my own way of peace...

That's a d-deep wound. Would you need any medical assistance in healing?

Souka. I would pray for her mental health instead.

I hope you will find the manga to your satisfaction.

Okarada o taisetsu ni.

_**Kiku**_

P.S. That is what Yong Soo-kun is all about. Would you like to meet up with him?

* * *

><p><em>Souka : I see<em>

_darkbeyonddeath666, thanks for reviewing!_


	10. Fukushima 2

Konnichiwa~

How can I not? The world might explode if I'm not. Haha.

That's good. Just wanted to check up on you ya know?

*smile falters a little* Yeah it has. Things are getting better, they have too. The reactors are offline so that might help. Though I wouldn't suggest coming because I don't want you to get sick or something. If you really wanted though, feel free to come.

From,

Fukushima/Toyozo Honda

* * *

><p><strong>Fukushima-kun,<strong>

That's a little bit of an overstatement, but it is somewhat true.

Thank you for your attention. I never expected for one of my sons to write a letter to me, so your letter somewhat took me by surprise. A good kind of surprise, it is.

I'm glad that the situation there is getting better. I have been worrying about your condition every day since that day the reactors blew up, but the scientists told me not to pay a visit since the radiation levels are still high. I will try to ask them if they provide me with a special outfit so that I can check on your condition.

Okarada o taisetsu ni.

_**Kiku**_

* * *

><p><em>AILOVE-withcake, thanks for reviewing!<em>


	11. Hawaii

Aloha mr. Japan

Its me, Hawaii one of americas children. You know the one thats tanner than the rest of them and always has a popscicle at hand. But its no problem if you dont remember me america has a lot of children. I always wondered whats it like with germany and italy, is it fun or is it hectic.

From, Hawaii

* * *

><p><strong>Hawaii-san,<strong>

I do remember you. After all, Pearl Harbor is located on your territory, isn't it?

But anyways, let's put the past behind us, ne?

Life with Germany-san and Italy-kun? I can say that it is hectic on one side, yet fun on the other. I have always considered it an everyday challenge to live with Italy-kun's innocence and Germany-san's discipline. I could not imagine life without them, though.

Okarada o taisetsu ni.

**Kiku**

* * *

><p><em>kuttiepie3, thanks for reviewing!<em>


	12. America

Dear Japan,

HAHAHA dude, your taking letters? THAT'S AWESOME! Oh hey japan, what's an...a...yaoi? Is that how you spell it? England told me to ask you about it!

Anyway, see ya Japan!

America.

* * *

><p><strong>America-san,<strong>

H-hai, I believe that's the case. You are the one who made me do it, anyway…

Y-Y… Yaoi? It's... It's probably something I would prefer not to talk about… Perhaps you can ask Hungary-san instead? She knows about it better than I do.

Okarada o taisetsu ni.

_**Kiku**_

* * *

><p><em>Noablarenglish, thanks for reviewing!<em>


	13. Latvia 2

Sveiki K-Kiku,

R-Really? I-Its j-just p-people a-always r-remember M-Mr Russia, but not m-me. M-Most people haven't e-even heard o-of me since i-i've only just regained m-my independence. P-Paldies for remembering me :)

M-Mr America can be very f-forceful when he n-needs to be ja? B-But at least he m-means it in a n-nice way. H-Hopefully y-you'll f-find it enjoyable s-so it won't feel like you're b-being forced anymore haha.

Paldies, i'm g-glad you liked them. R-Riga m-made them herself, s-she's discovered s-she really likes c-cooking. B-But not the washing u-up, i e-end up doing all of t-that.

I'll tell t-them t-that you s-say hello. A-And i'll see y-you at the w-world meeting this w-weekend!

Ardievas

Raivis

_Lat's A/N translations: ja-yes, sveiki-hello, paldies-thank you, ardievas-goodbye._

_Also, Riga is Latvija's capital. She'll be turning up from time to time hehehe ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Latvia-san<strong> (or do you prefer Raivis-san instead?),

Ah, douitashimashite. It is not a big thing, really. And don't worry, there will eventually be a time when people will notice you, Latvia-san. You are still young, and your country's path is still long from over.

I admit he was a bit too forceful on this "letter-sending" matter, but if it wasn't for him I would never had the chance to talk to you this way. I am sure this is what he meant when he said that "sending letters will open your eyes to the world!".

Riga? Anata no musume, am I right? Give her my compliments for the cookies.

Perhaps you should tell her to do the cleaning up by herself? After all, one must clean up his/her own mess.

Oai dekiru no wo tanoshimini shiteimasu. Okarada o taisetsu ni.

_**Kiku**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**_Douitashimashite : you're welcome._

_Anata no musume : your daughter_

_Oai dekiru no wo tanoshimini shiteimasu : I look forward to seeing you_

_shadowraven45662, thanks for reviewing!_


	14. Florida 2

Dear Japan,

Thanks for taking care of the Korea issue! Although California was dissapointed he couldn't try his karate skills I think it was for the better.

I know this is a bit random but have you been talking to Spain lately? He's a really cool guy once you get past his crazy friends ;)

By the way, you can call me Savanah if you want.

- Savanah

* * *

><p><strong>Savanah-san,<strong>

It was not a big problem. I would suggest California-san not to practice his karate over Yong Soo-kun, though, since he would be an even bigger problem to you with all his crying and complaining. If he really want to try out his karate though, maybe he can come over to Japan?

Spain-san? I may have conversed with him a few times, but I think that is all. His optimism is really contagious—the day would seem brighter when you listen to his cheerful speech…

I will keep that in mind, Savanah-san.

Okarada o taisetsu ni.

_**Kiku**_

P.S.: Arigatou gozaimasu for the orange juice. I didn't know you sent an orange juice until Phillipines-kun and Indonesia-kun came to me with the empty container.

* * *

><p><em>FrostyTheBookLover, thanks for reviewing!<em>


	15. Kuro Japan 2

Kiku,

Either that, or you are just admitting how close we are. How one and the same the two of us are, ne Kiku-chan? Dont run from that fact. We are the same.

+chuckles+ Do you really think so? Why dont you remember how much fun we used to have back then? How in unison we used to do things? Iie, dont run form that. You are my Aibou. A partner as close as partners can get.

Oohhh? Heavenly? You say Nihon is doing so well when all you do is cower behind that Bastard American's shadow? Your idea of 'good' and 'heavenly' seems to be more twisted then.. lets say, my own?

You have always lived in a fantasy world. A fantasy of peace and happiness. You run and run and run away from your troubles all the time and simply hide behind others. How am I exaggerating? Or are you just too blind to see?

AHAHAHHAHAHA! Stay away? Oh, my darling, sweet and precious little Kiku-tan. Where do you think I have been all this while? Hah! There you go with your fantasy. Parallel Japan? Live in the real world! There is only you! Your with your decisions and your faults and your regrets. And there is only me. I wont go away. You dont even want me to anyway.

Oh, I have all the time in the world for you Kiku. All the time in the world...

You dont really wish that, so I wont even bother to listen.

Until we meet again, my dear Aibou

Honda Kuro

* * *

><p><strong>Kuro,<strong>

I just don't see the point of addressing a devil formally. You are not close to me in any way one can think of. Well, maybe we ARE close, but I am in no way affiliated, or want to be affiliated, with you. So, please, shut up.

We may have been partners in the World War and colonial times, but matters in the past should not be brought to the present time. I am no longer your partner, and you are no longer mine. Things have changed, Kuro.

America-san is merely helping me in parts that I cannot reach, but otherwise, I am on my own. He is a partner, not a protecting soldier. Learn the difference.

And I believe it's YOUR idea of 'good' and 'happiness' that is twisted? Hm?

My world is not a fantasy. I didn't ask for backup from the other nations to help when the reactors exploded a year ago. I never asked for help when tsunamis or earthquakes attack. Face the truth – I always fight my own battles. It was their decision to interfere.

Again. I do not, DO NOT live in a world of fantasy. Who would want you to be around when all you can bring to the lovely nation is war, suffering and hardship? Everything is different now. People want peace. I want peace. And therefore, I want you to go away.

I really hope you would really stay away from my sight. And I swear I'm not lying.

Chotto hanarete ite kudasai.

_**Kiku**_

P.S. Don't take care of yourself.

* * *

><p><em>chotto hanarete ite kudasai : please stay away (for a bit)<em>

_Suboi Airi, thanks for reviewing!_


	16. Oklahoma

Howdy Japan! Ah saw that Florida had sent a letter, so Ah wanted to aswell!

I heard ya'll had a bad eartquake a while back. So did I. I ain't used to them earthquakes so it really freaked me out. New Mexico, Kansas, Texas and Arkansas (My brothers) said they could feel it too. That don't make me feel much better though.

It's almost tornado season down here so Ah can't wait for that! Minus all the distruction and what not, tornados are really cool! I like to sit outside and watch them, but Kansas scolds me and says I should be more careful, then he brings up my Territorial days again. Ah mean, c'mon Kansas, let it go! So what my outlaws stole from your banks? It's not like Judge Parker let them have a light punishment.

Texas keeps picking on me, and says he's better at football. Just 'cuz I'm a girl don't mean he's better than me! How can I possibly let him know that?

-Oklahoma

* * *

><p><strong>Oklahoma-san,<strong>

Ah, another one of America-san's children. Hajimemashite.

Daijoubu desu. Earthquakes are natural processes of nature, and you will probably feel it from time to time. I hope that you will get used to it.

I hope you will stay safe and… 'enjoy' the tornado season. I would say that you should listen to your brother's advice (excluding the lecture and what not) since it is for your own safety. Perhaps watching the tornado from television and live documentaries would suffice?

I would suggest a friendly match between the two of you. In that way the score would be settled fairly once and for all, ne?

Okarada o taisetsu ni.

_**Kiku**_

* * *

><p><em>Daijoubu desu : It's okay (formal)<em>

_ShadowlightRaven, thanks for reviewing!_


	17. Latvia 3

S-Sveiki Kiku,

J-Just R-Raivis w-would be fine r-really :)

I r-really hope so, i'm s-s-starting to get t-tourists come to v-visit my country n-now! I g-guess thats one s-step on t-the way to b-being remembered. Y-You're right, i-im not very old e-either, unlike say M-Mr China or something.

J-Ja, so p-perhaps his f-forcefulnees is a g-g-good thing ja?

Riga is mana mieta ja. She s-s-says paldies for the compliments. S-She'd like to write to y-you at some point, w-when she's not busy w-w-with her cooking.

I t-try, i t-think i'm too n-nice to her :)

Ja, s-see you then.

Ardievas

Raivis

_Lat's A/N Translations: Ja-yes, sveiki-hello, mana mieta- my daughter, paldies-thank you, ardievas-goodbye_

* * *

><p><strong>Raivis-kun,<strong>

I will refer to you as Raivis-kun then.

That is great news. I hope you would get your country to be well-known to the world. And yes, that is a really great start. Perhaps you would want me to help you with financial support or with the modern technologies?

… I am an old country…

Hai, it is. Maybe you would consider accepting letters yourself, to get people to remember you?

Ah, I see. And douitashimashite. I would be expecting her letters to come soon.

You should keep her in control, or else something bad could happen… but let's not consider that possibility now.

Ja, mata ashita ne. It is tomorrow, isn't it? You can just approach me after the meeting, and we can go have a nice chat and grab some sushi. Do you like sushi?

Okarada o taisetsu ni.

_**Kiku**_

* * *

><p><em>Ja, mata ashita ne : see you tomorrow (formal i think?)<em>

_shadowraven45662, thanks for reviewing!_


	18. Wisconsin 5

Kiku

All right if your sure you want to deal with them.

Yea it is but no I'm all right, it's no big deal and I'll be just fine.

It's a little late for things when I've watched a lot of crazy things can't get weirder I think but then they do.

Yea but I think she's already lost to us with out hope.

Yes I do it's very intresting and involving that leaves you wanting more.

Samantha

P.S

Ah I see that explains somethings and no thank you I'd rather not.

* * *

><p><strong>Samantha-san,<strong>

Hai, I'm sure.

I'm not quite assured that you are alright… attached are some traditional Japanese medicine that hopefully can help to heal your cut.

The world is unexpected, ne?

She's… lost? Which definition of 'lost' are you referring to?

I'm glad you liked it. I could recommend some other mangas which I found to be interesting, if you want to. Or do you have any preferences of your own? You can tell me and I will get it for you.

Okarada o taisetsu ni.

_**Kiku**_

P.S. I'm relieved that you chose not to.

* * *

><p><em>darkbeyonddeath666, thanks for reviewing!<em>


	19. Jeju Island

Anyeong Kiku-san

it is I, Jejudo!

Question do you know where oppa went?

I can't find him!

Yong-Soo oppa NEVER disappears like that!

By the way, do you want to try my kimchi?

annyeonghi gyeseyo

Jeju Island

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>**eju-kun,**

Yoroshiku ne. You are one of Yong Soo-kun's siblings, am I right?

He is currently staying over in my place after I brought him back from Alaska-san's place. He seemed to have attempted to abuse Alaska-san there…

Please do come over to get your brother home. I cannot trust him to walk back home himself even though it is just next door.

Hai, you can always send them over. Are yours similar to Yong Soo-kun's kimchi?

Okarada o taisetsu ni.

_**Kiku**_

* * *

><p><em>I happen to know simple korean, so for those asking the korean words:<em>

_Annyeong : hello (informal)_

_oppa : brother (female to male)_

_annyeonghi gyeseyo : goodbye (to person staying)_

_... sorry for talking too much about the korean words..._

_Anyway, Monochrome Canvas, thanks for reviewing!_


	20. Kuro Japan 3

Kiku-tan,

A devil you call me? And what have I did that you yourself have not done? Please try to stop diffrentiating between us. It is both embarrassing and painful to see. Ha, so you do not want to be close to yourself? Amusing. Let's see how long you can lie to yourelf. If you really hated me and wanted me gone, I would have been gone ages ago. You dont hate me, and you want me around. Stop lying. I will not shut up. Does that displease you, my darling?

Partners only? Why so cold Kiku? We were alot more then partners. We were one and the same. Even now, we are the same. Two halves of a whole. I think partners is too soft a word for us yes? You cant stop the bond, so forever we will be like this. Eien wa zutto isshouni. _+Kuro's A/N: Eien wa zutto isshouni: Forever together+_

If that is what you say, Aibou. If that is what you say.. Just a question. Can he fufill you the way I did?

I will not lie and say my happiness is not what others may think of it, but once upon a time, you agreed. And now, your idea of it is more twisted then mine. I worry about you now. I really do.

..And who let them intefere? It's the same thing as saying 'yes'.

That is not all I can bring. You should know that. Peace is somthing I do easily. All the time.

Watashi wa son'na koto wa dekinai

Honda Kuro

_Kuro's A/N: Watashi wa son'na koto wa dekinai- I cant do that._

* * *

><p><strong>Kuro,<strong>

Fine, I admit that I can't deny the close relationship, too close I must say. But there's a reason for the existence of you and me, a dark and a… normal one, and not just one Japan. It's to separate our entity. To distinguish the good and bad. There's a reason for your existence – if there isn't, we would have been one, just like the world war times. And that very reason is to keep the dark away from the land of the rising sun. And I would hope to keep it that way and prevent myself from being affiliated to you in any way.

I have always wished for you to be gone, but I just couldn't. The light could not exist without the dark, after all. It's not like I want you to stay, but… well, you get the point of that saying. I hate the fact that you cannot be destroyed unless I was to destroy myself too.

Displeasing, yes.

I can't stop the bond, but you can keep your distance from me. That will keep me away from being infected with you devilish ways. We are bonded, but that doesn't mean that we have to share the same personality.

Hai, he really can. End of discussion.

We were of one entity before, and we shared the same evil goals. Yes, no matter how much it disgusts me, I can't deny that. But I changed, and you changed – your idea of happiness became more twisted while I found out that true happiness lies in love and peace. I should be the one worrying about you. I really do.

It is not my manners to refuse any kinds of help.

Heh, peace. Yeah, right. How do you bring peace, Kuro? By making people fight and see who is the best peacekeeper? I told you that your idea of happiness (and peace, in this case) is worse than being twisted.

Anata wa sore o okonau hitsuyō ga arimasu.

_**Kiku**_

* * *

><p><em>Anata wa sore o okonau hitsuyō ga arimasu : You need to do that (google translate… orz)<em>

_Suboi Airi, thanks for reviewing again! XD  
>and it is reaaaaally fun! your letter is one of the hardest to reply... which makes it more fun! XD<em>


	21. Wisconsin 6

Kiku

All right if you want to.

Well it was a bit painful and thank you for the medicine it helped a lot.

Yes it truly is full of the unexpected.

I mean beyond help and hope.

Sure you could and could you send Oruan high school host club, code geass and soul eater.

Samantha

P.S

Yea I'm sure you are he dosen't need mire people to cause trouble for.

* * *

><p><strong>Samantha-san,<strong>

Douitashimashite. I am glad it helped you. I forgot to mention that it might actually hurt a bit though… G-Gomennasai.

Like, for example, how much I didn't expect Igirisu-san to turn Yong Soo-kun into a kid at one point…

Ah, souka. Maybe a little support from all your siblings would help her?

All are sent with this mail. Only the first volume, though. Tell me if you finished them, I'll send you the next volumes.

Okarada o taisetsu ni.

_**Kiku**_

P.S. I'm just afraid that he'll abuse you at some point…

* * *

><p><em>darkbeyonddeath666, thanks for reviewing!<em>


	22. Alaska

Dear Mr. Japan,

I would like to thank you again for removing Yong Soo from... my personal space. But, in all honesty, I could've handled him on my own. Everyone seems to forget that I was raised by Russia before America bought me.

That sounds wierd everytime I say it. "Bought me."

If you ever need something, contact me.

I'm good at making things...disappear.

You ever hear about the Alaskan Triangle?

Sincerely,

June

Alaska

* * *

><p><strong>Alaska-san,<strong>

Douitashimashite. It has somewhat become my daily routine. And I was not sure that you could handle him well since me and Wan—I mean, my neighboring country could never handle him just by the two of us, however, seeing that you were raised by Russia-san… I would probably doubt my own statement…

It is rather weird, indeed…

I will keep that in mind.

Alaskan Triangle? Iie, I never heard about it. Would you mind telling me more about that?

Okarada o taisetsu ni.

_**Kiku**_

P.S. Sent along with this letter is a token of apology from Yong Soo. I hope you will enjoy his kimchi.

* * *

><p><em>Iie : no<em>

_Japanese Sinister, thanks for reviewing!_


	23. America 2

Dear Japan,

I-I-um...I asked Hungary. She told me.

In detail.

I-I didn't mean to intrude on your privat life...

America

* * *

><p><strong>America-san,<strong>

I didn't say that 'yaoi' is a pleasant thing to know about…

M-my private life? W-w… what does yaoi have to do with my private life?

Okarada o t-taisetsu ni.

_**Ki... Kiku...**_

* * *

><p><em><em>_Noablarenglish, thanks for reviewing!_


	24. Fukushima 3

Konnichiwa~

Yeah. Though Osaka might strangle something if he got the chance. The other day he was complaining about how they have a shrimp ramen, but no octopus ramen. Which sounds really gross to me. My opinion. Osaka may be the death of us.

Hey, want me to bully the other prefectures into sending to you? I can do that.

Oh, okay then. If you really want to. I'll see if I can get something safe and something to wear.

E e, watashi wa.

Fukushima/ Toyozo Honda

* * *

><p><strong>Fukushima-kun,<strong>

Osaka-kun is a hard one to handle. He always is. No wonder Tokyo-kun would always refuse to sit with him whenever we have a dinner together… And if he had no choice but to do so, a fight would always happen between those two…

I… I would suggest you not to… perhaps just a simple request would d-do?

Arigatou gozaimasu. I will be waiting for it while I search for them myself as much as possible.

Hm. Ohenji omachi shite orimasu.

_**Kiku**_

* * *

><p><em>Konnichiwa : (did i forget to translate this? orz) hellogood afternoon_

_E e, watashi wa : (I'm not that sure what this means...)_

_Ohenji omachi shite orimasu : I look forward to hearing from you_

_AILOVE-withcake, thanks for reviewing!_


	25. Florida 3

HOLA!,

I talked to California, and he's thinking he might want to come to Japan for Karate lessons ;)

Oh! Guess what? I'm learning how to fence! I already know how to use a battle axe(Thank Papa Spain for that) but I really wanted to learn how to fence and Spain said he talked to France, who agreed to give me lessons, HOORAY!

Oh and random question, did you know there is an American television show based off of your samurai? It's Power Rangers but... I just found it kind of cool.

- Savanah

PS: I'm glad you enjoyed the orange juice, I have a ton at my house so I'm more than happy to share!

* * *

><p><strong>Savanah-san,<strong>

Sore wa ii desu ne. I'll be waiting for his arrival.

Ah, that is great. I hope you'll be careful in using those skills that you learnt. And please be cautious with France-san and make sure that he doesn't do anything inappropriate to you…

Power Rangers? America-san showed a few of their episodes to me, since he thought it was 'cool'. He loved it so much and I just couldn't tell him that it is not even close to the ways of the samurai…

Okarada o taisetsu ni.

_**Kiku**_

P.S. Arigatou gozaimasu for the offer, but I suggest you to send them to Phillipines-kun, Indonesia-kun or Yong Soo-kun instead, since they liked them so much. Though, if you really want to send it to me, I'll be more than glad to receive them.

* * *

><p><em>Hola : hello or hi (spanish)<em>

_Sore wa ii desu ne : That is good._

_FrostyTheBookLover, thanks for reviewing! I used to love the power rangers when I was little~ XD Now all of it seemed like some kind of nonsense cheesy-ness..._


	26. Kuro Japan 4

Aibou,

Pfft! A 'normal' one? I think you mean my Shiroi. Kuroi, Shiroi, Kuro, Kiku, me, you. We are perfect together and imperfect alone. Is it really to distinguish the 'good' from the 'bad'? It's more of to seperate the two rulers of the different society. In the day, Kiku will rise. In the dark, Kuro will prowl. I am the dark side of that same rising sun. The part nobody sees. The shadow that it creates as it glows. You cannot keep me away. It is impossible to never be affiliated by me. Remember that.

Ohh... No... Why dont you enlighten me, my light? What I see is, you have an advisary, and you want to get rid of him, but if he dies, you die and you fear your own death, so you will not. How.. weak.

Ah.. Good. You were always that much cuter when you are displeased. I can just imagine you now...

Pffahahaha! You make me sound like a diesease! I do not 'infect' you. You are too easily swayed by others. Malleable. But if you wish to join me, I have no qualms. The same personality? I certainly hope never to have that. Never never never in the years that will come by.

Whatever you say. We both know who really completes you.

You say it like you know me so well. Tell me then, what is my idea and thoughts of happiness? It is not like you to balnkly assume. At least, not like you used to be. Worry about me? You do? Baawwww... How sweet. My precious aibou worries about me. I knew your words of hate were lies.

Your manners and powers of a thousand 'no's have weakened considerably. How unfortunate. Hmph.. what happened to you really?

Tsk, Tsk, Tsk.. Kiku, Shiroi, Aibou, Mou hitori no ore, you make it sound as if I dont care. At night your streets are filled with order instead of chaos now. Fighting is made in small, well hidden places instead of wide spread. Instead of violence to settle all disagreements, there is politics. Guess why? Guess which society made that? Guess who is the one that brought order and thus peace there?

The Yakuza, Aibou. When darkness prowls, and is in his own territory, order shall prevail. We have our own honour. Anyone who breaches it, shall be disposed off.

Watashi wa nokoshite, dare ga kurushimu nodarou ka? Shimin. Sō riko-tekidearu, to Nihon o kangaeru kidō shimasen.

Honda Kuro

* * *

><p><strong>Kuro,<strong>

Shiroi it is, as you say. And fine, I should admit that we are affiliated in some way. Just like you said, I am the light, you are the dark behind that light. Though we can never exist by ourselves, but we can never work together. We walk our own paths, heading to the same direction; You have your own evil and dark ways, while I have my own path of the nation. I am not you, and you are not me, and no matter how close and related we are, I prefer to stay nonchalant towards that matter and consider you as nothing more than a… colleague. Or something just a little bit closer than being strangers.

I see no point of killing myself in order to remove you. If we both were to be dead, what will be of Japan later? I am quite sure that no matter how twisted your ways of running a nation are, you wouldn't dare to see this lovely land to fall apart right before your eyes, do you?

What part of being displeased is cute, if I may ask? Oh, Kuro, you're becoming more and more insane at the moment…

Am I that malleable and gullible? Iie, I am most certainly not. I can resist influences of the outside world. And that is the matter of fact. I'm sorry if that disappointed your argument.

I'll reject your offer outright, for I would rather live a year of being molested by France-san or being groped by Yong Soo-kun than to cooperate with you and somehow share the same personality.

It's most certainly not you.

I am pretty sure that your idea of happiness is not attaining peace through peace conferences, treaties with other countries and solving problems without arguments, is it? And what is so unusual about worrying about someone? My words of hate speak for themselves, and are nowhere near to being lies.

Nothing happened, really. I just learned how to maintain relationships and alliances, and the manners that follow them.

I suppose that is your area of expertise. No matter how much I hated the Yakuza, I have to give my compliments to them. And that means I am also expressing my gratitude to you, Kuro. Don't put that to waste. Although, if I may add, the Yakuza has not only been abusing and hurting those who ought to be punished, but also innocent and harmless citizens. Businesses went bankrupt and closed down. Many females are forced into being prostitutes. Drug trafficking is rampant. Though not all, who are responsible for all these?

I hoped for the Yakuza to be more civilized and to be more considerate. Until that time arrives, I won't take back what I said about your idea of happiness being twisted.

Jama shinaide. Anata wa riko-tekidearu, yamete kudasai.

_**Kiku**_

* * *

><p><em>I'll just put all the translations from both the sender and Kiku at the bottom...<em>

_Kuroi , Shiroi : Black , white_

_Mou hitori no ore : another me_

_Watashi wa nokoshite, dare ga kurushimu nodarou ka? Shimin. Sō riko-tekidearu, to Nihon o kangaeru kidō shimasen. : Who will suffer if I leave? The citizens. Don't be so selfish, and start thinking of Japan._

_Jama shinaide. Anata wa riko-tekidearu, yamete kudasai. : Stop bothering. You are selfish, stop it._

_Suboi Airi, thanks for reviewing and all the translations! I'll update as soon as possible! It's really fun to write to Kuro Japan~_


	27. Latvia 4 with Riga

Sveiki K-Kiku,

P-Perhaps, i-i'm trying to d-do t-the best i can. Y-You know s-since i became i-independent i-i've gotten a little b-bit taller? O-Only a little bit, but i-i'm taller than S-Sealand now!

Y-You're n-not that o-old Kiku, c-certainly you d-d-don't look to be that old.

I a-a-already do :3 a-and so d-does Riga. B-But i-i've been very busy lately so n-not much time to a-answer.

J-Ja, i-i've included her letter in with mine.

Ja, i w-wouldn't want anything to h-happen to her.

A-Alright! T-That s-sounds good, i-i've never h-had sushi before. I-If i can g-get away from M-Mr Russia i'll c-come as q-quick as i c-can!

Ardievas

Raivis

* * *

><p>Sveiki Mr Japan!<p>

My n-name is Riga! And i'm Latvija's capital city! Its n-nice to meet you! H-How is Tokyo? I h-haven't seen them in a while.

A-Anyways, i'm g-glad you liked my g-gingerbread, i'll bake some more if you'd like! I love c-cooking so much!

Ardievas

Laima Galante

Riga

* * *

><p><strong>Raivis-kun,<strong>

Did you enjoy the sushi bar? I am extremely relieved that Russia-san did not come searching for you, or else we would never have such a pleasant and long chat. If you'd like to, you can take your Lithuania-niisan and Estonia-niisan, and we can all go for another lunch?

That is great to hear. Maybe soon you can be taller than Igirisu-san, ne? And please do tell me whenever you need help. I'll be more than welcome to assist you in anything, anything at all.

Should I send you one too, aside from this one? And perhaps to Riga-chan too?

Ah, okay. I'm glad that she decided to send me a letter.

I see to it that you'll raise Riga into a strong daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Riga-chan,<strong>

Hajimemashite. I believe this is the first time we talked, ne?

Tokyo is doing well. He is currently doing some experiments with his gadgets. I will request him to write to you in the next letter since he refused to be disturbed when he is concentrating.

Hai, I really think it is delicious. And I'm glad that you find a hobby. A 'safe' one, that is. Unlike Yong Soo-kun and his breast-claiming, and Switzerland-san with his guns and weapons…

Okarada o taisetsu ni.

_**Kiku**_

* * *

><p><em>niisan : brother<em>

_shadowraven45662, thanks for reviewing!_


	28. Jeju Island 2

Kiku- san,

He abused Alaska?...!

Anyway I come over pick him up. (And he won't have his kimchi for a month..)

Somewhat similiar to Oppa's kimchi but it's kind of different...

I have my own recipe. Anyway I sent some. Please enjoy.

Jejudo

P.S What's a yaoi? I think it is a Japanese word but i don't what it means...

People won't answer my question...

* * *

><p><strong>Jeju-kun,<strong>

H-hai, he actually… did…

I'm glad that you do. And I think that will serve him right. Please be careful with your own supply of kimchi, though, Yong Soo-kun seemed to be quite good in sneaking and stealing...

Arigatou gozaimasu for the kimchi. And yes, it tastes differently that what Yong Soo-kun usually had.

Okarada o taisetsu ni.

_**Kiku**_

P.S. A-Ano… The l-less you know, the b-b… better…

* * *

><p><em>Monochrome Canvas, thanks for reviewing!<em>


	29. Phillipines

Dear Kuya Japan,

Kamusta! It's Maria, or Philippines! So, did you get the boxes I ordered my people send to you? We did very good on it, I guess. Well, just checking up on you! It's no fun if one of my Asian siblings is hurt.

Weh, I'm being all moody. Remember those days in World War 2? When you took over my country? *whimper* Gosh, that scared me to death! You better not do that again, okay kuya?

I shouldn't stay in the past. I should live in the future. So, call me up! We haven't done our anime marathons in a LOONG time! Bring Bleach, I'll do snacks!

Paalam,

Philippines

* * *

><p><strong>Phillipines-san,<strong>

Yoroshiku ne. I did receive some crates and packages this morning, however, I have been busy with Tokyo-kun and Fukushima-kun lately so I have not checked the contents yet. Thank you for sending them; Fukushima-kun would be especially glad.

… E-etto... I-I would prefer you to put the p-past behind us…

I would come over to your place soon. Bleach aside, what animes would you like me to bring?

Okarada o taisetsu ni.

_**Kiku**_

* * *

><p><em>Kuya : big brother<em>

_Kamusta : How are you_

_Paalam : Good bye_

_Etto... : uh..._

_MusicRockerz, thanks for reviewing!_


	30. America 3

Dear Kiku,

N-no...you certainly did not...

WHA-! YOU MEAN? The manga by you and- um — in your- Greece- and...

Uhmhaha never mind then...

Alfred

* * *

><p><strong>A-America-san,<strong>

E-e…etto.. W-wh… what are y-you rea… reading e-exactly…?

O-okarada o… t-taisetsu n-ni…

_**K-k-kiku...**_

* * *

><p><em>Noablarenglish, thanks for reviewing!<em>


	31. Ireland

Dia dhuit Kiku,

It's been a while since we last met. I assume it was the last time we were at the UN. I can still remember all of the arguing about the EU economy. Anyway, here's some whiskey, you might not want to drink since it's very strong it but it can be used for cooking. Just be careful while cooking with it.

Love,

Maureen McNeil *Republic of Ireland*

* * *

><p><strong>Ireland-san,<strong>

Hai, it has been long since then. It had been a quite rowdy conference – it always is…

Arigatou gozaimasu. I will take your advice and would not consume the whiskey directly, so you wouldn't have to worry. And it wouldn't be a problem for me to cook with it, since I have been cooking with alcoholic ingredients for a long time.

Okarada o taisetsu ni.

_**Kiku**_

* * *

><p><em><em>_Girlygeek43, thanks for reviewing!_


	32. Wisconsin 7

Kiku

Yea it's great stuff better than what I could have made my self. Yea that was a bit of a surprise but don't worry about it it's fine.

Hehe wow I can imagine how odd and irrtating that would be to deal with.

I've tried to reach her but it never works she just reacts violently and hurts me and for the rest of us she just runs off leaves the others without a way to find her.

All right thank you I've started on code geass now and will likely finish soon. I'll tell you when I finish thanks.

Samantha

P.S

I'm thankful for your concern but I can take care of my self fairly well. I know a few fighting styles and I usually have a knife on me somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Samantha-san,<strong>

I am very pleased to hear that the medicine worked well. Are the wounds healed already right now?

What you imagined is probably not as bad as what I have to go through… though, I must admit, Yong Soo-kun looks much more cuter as a kid.

If that is the case, I think it would be best to leave her alone. If she tried to annoy you, however, perhaps you can simply walk away from her?

I believe that you are done with it when you receive this letter. Sent with this letter is the second volume of Code Geass.

Okarada o taisetsu ni.

_**Kiku**_

P.S. I… I don't prefer on Yong Soo-kun getting hurt, either… After all, prevention is always better than cure.

* * *

><p><em>darkbeyonddeath666, thanks for reviewing!<em>


	33. Florida 4

Buenos dias,

I expect France to try something on me, that's why I'm going to bring pepper spray ;)

Yes... America can be very enthusiastic about his pop culture, although for a few days he looked himself in his room and kept muttering something about Yaoi, Hungary, and you and Greece... We never asked him about it, do have an idea about what happened?

Adios!

PS: Okay! I'll get the other states to tell me where they live and I'll start sending my OJ to them, but of course you will still get some too!

* * *

><p><strong>Savanah-san,<strong>

Ah, that is one simple yet effective way to defend oneself. I would have done the same if I didn't have my samurai sword.

… Y-your father is f-fantasizing in his imaginary world… Did he happen to come across with Hungary t-this past few days? She m-might have told him a few unappropriate t-things…

Okarada o t-taisetsu ni.

_**Kiku**_

P.S. That would be a wonderful idea. Arigatou gozaimasu.

* * *

><p><em>FrostyTheBookLover, thanks for reviewing!<em>


	34. Alaska 2

Dear Kiku,

Is it okay if I call you that?

Well, the Alaskan Triangle is like the Bermuda Triangle, except over land.

You see, "magnets" in the Earth are arranged in a sort of triangle, causing the frequencies to change. It messes with any type of technology, and if people/animals get too close thier blood boils and thier skin melts.

It is said that the change in frequencies opens a door to the spirit world. The spirits are able to live in a place like that because thier molecules move much faster than an animal's. But when anything comes into these areas, they are taken to the spirit realm where they probably melt or explode.

These places are often refered to as "Devil's Graveyards."

And that's what the Alaskan Triangle is. It's good to learn something everyday.

Sincerely,

June Braginski-Jones

Alaska

P.S. Tell Yong Soo thank you, and he is forgiven.

* * *

><p><strong>Alaska-san,<strong>

I don't see the reason not to.

Souka. I have heard about the Bermuda Triangle and all its mysteries, but truly this Alaskan triangle is something fascinating to know about. And, if it did involve spirits, I suppose that informing this to Igirisu-san would make him jump out of his lazy bed and go straight to where the Alaskan triangle is. But then again, I'm worried that he will have an almost certain death if he does so…

Speaking of which, where exactly is the location of the triangle?

Arigatou for sharing such a wonderful piece of information.

Okarada o taisetsu ni.

_**Kiku**_

P.S. I told him that, and I couldn't find him anywhere in his house the following day. My guess is that he went again to where you are. I hope this warning will get to you sooner than Yong Soo-kun can.

* * *

><p><em>Japanese Sinister, thanks for reviewing!<em>


	35. Kuro Japan 5

Aibou,

I see you still respond to me when I call you that, Aibou. It's good that you have accepted your role in the two of us. Dont try to change it again. It's better this way. Cant you feel it? We were meant to be one in the first place.

And while you got the first part correct, in us always being together, you got the second part wrong. We walk the same path, but to different directions. You want what is best for Japan, I want what is best for Japan. But out destination is different. What I want, is so much more than what you think.. More, more, more. What I want for Japan, all of Japan, all of us, is so much more that what you probably think..

Well you have the third thing right. You are not me, and I am not me. Truly, we share the same sentiment. Nice isnt it? Well, whatever you wish to delude yourself in. Create once again your pretend fantasy world where we are just that. But never forget, deep down inside, you will always remember and know that we, the both of us, are so much more. Tell me when you wish like coming back to reality, because with that in mind, you can always see why you are in fantasy.

Kiku,kiku,kiku... Could we ever really die? Japan is strong. Japan is wonderful. Japan can handle anything and still stand up. What makes you so sure you, me the both of us even matter to the whole of Japan? The Yakuza is not a safe business you do know that. Sometimes deaths are.. necessary.

...Not just lovely Kiku. Wonderful, enchanting, perfect. Japan is the most perfect country in the world. All its strengths and imperfections, it is perfect in each and every way. 'lovely' does not cut it.

What part you you that is displeased is cute? Well, the frown for one, and the way your lips would pout out slightly while your eyes narrow to look at the side. I know you Kiku. Dont you dare tell me I dont. But it seems you dont know me at all. Hardly fair now is it?

...And me thinking you are cute when displeased make me more insane? You are a fool and a complete moronic idiot to not see your own beauteous perfection. And an an even bigger dunderhead to call others that do see it insane. And I call you my Aibou.. Tsk!

..Do you want a straight answer? Yes. You are. Never do that wiggle while shouting 'Pastaaaaaaa' again. Oh, I apologise, that was not an outside influence was it? Well then, what about your Visual Kei that you got from that Iggirisu-jin? That 'lolita' style from that Furansu-jin? Or even that abomination called 'Panty and Stocking'! Not of any outside influences I am sure...

Oh my, was your words supposed to be a fact? I do apologise if disappointed your argument.

Furansu or Kankoku being better than me is very offensive. But I would rather be with them too if that means avoiding having your same personality as well. We are both in agreement here.

Thank Kami for this blessed fact. I do not want you to be me.

Peace conferences never work out, we can only have treaties with those that are reliable and even then it is best to be prepares, and life is always much more smooth if things could be solved without arguments. Out of three, you only got one right. Shows how much you know about me. How much you know anything about me. How much of me did you paint over in your fantasy world? How much of me did you forget, replaced with lies that would make you dislike me so much?

You cant worry about someone you hate. If you really hated them, there would be no care. if there was no care, there would be no worry. You do not hate me. Not totally.

You 'just learned' indeed. Tell me when you want finally want to tell me the truth will you. Your lies are pathetic.

It is. Why would I wast your gratitude? Do you think me that ungrateful? Who is to blame? Let me guess. You think it is me. You always think that if it is bad, than it is me. What, do you blame the Tsunami on me as well? You keep living in your fantastical delusions because you just will not look at what is around you!

Your children are rampaging around with sex dolls and blowing their money and loosing their purities stairs, bathrooms and alleyways. At least I give them a room for privacy! Civilized and considerate... why dont you look before accusing? The bosses must be the soul of honour to be able to lead their men and gain their loyalty. Once you are in you are family and you are bonded. Loyalty is important to is, as well as preservation. They would rather sacrifice themselves then bring ruin and shame to their family. And they.. They are the very people your society have thrown out! Banished from their homes! Cast away! Left with nothing! Who is being civilized and considerate here!

My version of happiness is different from yours and from what the rest of the world may think. This sis something I have conceded from the beginning. Why are you still harping on that? I never said that I wanted you to take them back. Who are you to so blatantly assume things from me? You dont know even the slightest bit about me anymore.

Mou ii, Jūbun wa yo. Kore wa zetsubō-tekidesu.

Kuro Honda

* * *

><p><strong>Kuro,<strong>

Before anything else, I would like to say that I'm sorry. I have never desired to hurt your feelings purposely in the first place; I was merely stating my thoughts… Hontou ni gomennasai, Kuro, Hontou ni…

Hai, I have to agree with it. It is the matter of fact, after all, and I can never disagree with it. As you said, we would both work for the betterment of Japan, thus us becoming one. But we were not meant to be one in a sense that we should proceed in the same line of work. So I suggest that we both continue doing what we have been doing for Nihon, and .

If you are so consistent on wanting the most for the Japan, and even more than what I wanted, tell me, Kuro, what do you want for Japan? What are your plans?

We are different from each other, Kuro. It is pretty much the obvious. I should not involve myself in any of your affairs, and you should not be involved in mine, though Japan would clearly be our aim. We are playing in different fields. We cannot connect. No matter how close we are, we just could not end up together. The balance would be affected. The balance of the good and evil, the light and the dark, the underworld and the upper grounds. And if that is not reality, I don't know what is.

Japan is strong, yes. Japan is beautiful, yes. But Japan can handle anything and still stand up? I wouldn't be so sure on that. Look at the tsunami, look at the exploding nuclear reactors – can we handle that? Even until now, Fukushima-kun is still feeling quite sick (I appreciate his effort in writing a letter to me, though.). And deaths are to be prevented as much as possible. I wouldn't prefer death as much as you do.

For once, I had to agree with you on that case. Japan is indeed a wonderful place.

I never noticed those points that you said… And I'm sure that nobody, nobody except you, would consider those as 'cute'. And that is one of the reasons why I think that your views are somewhat twisted… perhaps 'insane' is a little too exaggerated on the surface.

… Fine. Blame my impressionability for that. Whoever could not be infected by Italy-kun's random whimpering, or Iggirisu-san's insanity, or Furansu-san's sense of fashion? Certainly you would not understand how I think about this matter. And arigatou for the sarcasm.

They are the words of truth. It just had different implications than what you mention.

I would rather stay as myself, yes. This is the second time in this letter that I agreed with you.

Peace conferences work out most of the time, especially in the current war when war is not rampant and people loved peace. Treaties must be made with care so as to prevent any backstabbing in the later days. Three out of three.

Regarding the next one… w-wakarimasen d-de…su… I don't know the answer to it myself…

… It was much of sarcasm, really… But now that I think of it, I'll have to make this the third time that I agree with you. I don't hate you totally. Does that please you?

Tell me, Kuro. Tell me your version of the truth. Then perhaps I can prove myself wrong, and you can corner me just like what you always did.

… I would not reply to every single statement that you stated, since they seemed to share a common point. I would just point some out, those important ones.

Yes, I might have thought of you quite lowly, and yes, I admit that I am wrong for that. I will reunderline my apology at this point. I don't know how much lies I have consumed that I have completely changed my attitude to you; and for that, another apology.

You don't have to tell me so much about the Yakuza. I didn't say that I knew nothing about them. Wakarimashita ne. I know how the members are part of the outcast society since the olden days. I know how strict and disciplined the family is. And I understand your feelings, and yet another apology for hurting them.

I had to ask the same question to you, though. Do you think that I am the one who is to blame for putting those members in the outcast society? Do you think that I have no dignity so as to not accept anyone who seeks protection in this land? My part of the society is mostly on politics, international relations and much of the government, while the people have the mind of their own to decide for themselves on whether to discriminate or not to. In addition to that, I didn't say that I hated the people involved in the organizations because they were outcasts, no – I just despised the way that you play your game at times. I didn't hate the yakuza completely, as I have said before – why do you think the government still accepts help from the Yakuza and not refuse them instead? And why do you think we still let yakuza run freely in the first place?

I'll leave the matter of your happiness to your own free will. Perhaps it was not your idea of happiness which I despised – it was your way of attaining it.

Forgive me for knowing so little. Perhaps you can enlighten me on that matter?

Gomennasai once again.

Mou ii, kore wa muimidesu. Moshiwakarimasen tame ni

Okarada o taisetsu ni.

_**Kiku**_

P.S. Yes, I told you to take care of yourself.

* * *

><p><em>Mou ii, Jūbun wa yo. Kore wa zetsubō-tekidesu. : fine, and enough. This is hopeless.<em>

_Mou ii, kore wa muimidesu. Moshiwakarimasen tame ni : Fine, it's pointless. Sorry for that once again. _

_Suboi Airi, thanks for reviewing~ And Kiku is starting to get guilty and annoyed at the same time... guilty for all his (innocent) blackmailing, and annoyed with Kuro's ability to always fight him back..._


	36. Latvia 5 with Riga 2

Sveiki Kiku,

Ja! its was fantastic! I n-never r-realised how yummy s-sushi was before, a-and i'm glad M-Mr Russia didn't find me as well. It w-was nice t-to be able to get away from h-him for once and a-actually be able to t-talk to you :) T-That would b-be fun, I'll a-a-ask Lithuania and E-Estonia next time i see them.

Haha, i d-d-don't think i'll g-get that tall, S-Sealand k-keeps saying if i get a-any bigger i'll b-be taller than S-Sweden! B-But i really d-doubt that will h-happen. Paldies, if i n-need help i'll b-be sure to ask you.

I-If you want to, i-i'm afrad i'm not v-very quick to reply...

Ardievas

Raivis

* * *

><p>Sveiki Kiku!<p>

Ja! I-Its nice to b-be able to t-talk to you! Tetis says y-you're really n-nice and n-not scary at all!

Ah i s-s-see, i w-would love to be able t-t-to write to him since the l-last time i saw him was a-at the last capitals meeting m-months ago. Paldies! :)

G-Guns are s-scary, b-but what is "breast claiming?" a-and why is it bad t-that M-Mr Korea does it?

Ardievas

Riga

Translations: Tetis-papa or daddy, paldies-thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Raivis-kun,<strong>

I am glad that you liked the sushi bar. Some people did not enjoy it, though, and said that it had a similar taste with fish food. It really took me by surprise to hear them saying those hurtful words…

Tell me when the three of you is ready to meet up, I'll arrange my schedule.

Sweden-san's height is somewhat… illogical. I could never imagine someone being as tall as him. Perhaps you would prove me wrong in my beliefs? I know you can, Raivis-kun. You will soon get taller than me, I presume, then continue your growth until Sweden-san would be at the height of your toes.

…The last part is a little bit too exaggerated, but my hope for you to get taller is genuine. And douitashimashite. It'd be my honour to have helped.

Daijoubu desu. I'll be waiting patiently for your reply to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Riga-chan,<strong>

I can assure you that I won't do you any harm.

You can write to him now. He had some free time last Sunday and I urged him to write you a letter. It is sent together with this letter. He seemed to have loosened up a bit in letters, as compared to his usual self in my residence… (and in the world capital meeting too, perhaps?)

… I shall not discuss about 'breast claiming' any further… Just keep in mind that if Yong Soo-kun comes to your house and mentions about breasts in his boisterous voice, make sure that you have a reliable tool of defence on your side.

… Please try not to kill him, though…

Okarada o taisetsu ni.

_**Kiku**_

* * *

><p><strong>Riga-chan,<strong>

Chichi told me to write to you. Pftt, that old man.

So, anyway, how are you? It's been some time since we met!

When is our next meeting, by the way? Maybe we can get something to eat after the meeting, and ask Seoul-kun and your brothers and sisters to come? We can hang out together, which is quite rare since I had to do some projects for my boss. I'm free this week, though!

Suguni henjiwo kaite kudasai.

_**Tokyo**_

* * *

><p><em><em>_I don't have an OC name for Tokyo... so. XD_

_Suguni henjiwo kaite kudasai : write back soon_

_Chichi : father ( i think? )_

_shadowraven45662, thanks for reviewing! _


	37. Fukushima 4

Konnichiwa,

Yeah. But I love to put them together just to watch them fight. So amusing. :)

Aww. Okay. Though some people may not wanna get near me. Radiation... :/

Yeah. I got some for ya. I got them with the letter.

Hai~

Fukushima/Toyozo Honda

* * *

><p><strong>Fukushima-kun,<strong>

I-it's definitely not. It would be a huge chaos for the whole country if it happens since they are both major cities…

That is really a sad fact. I really wished that you would recover soon. I will do my best to heal you of your condition, but only time will tell.

Hai, arigatou gozaimasu. Expect me to pay you a visit on the day after tomorrow.

Okarada o taisetsu ni.

_**Kiku**_

* * *

><p><em>AILOVE-withcake, thanks for reviewing!<em>


	38. Jeju Island 3

Kiku-san,

Yeah, I might take Oppa's whole supply but he might steal or make more I guess.

So, in reality he doesn't have kimchi for one whole day!

(not a month)

Thank you. People tend to think it tastes , they find people from Jeju different from what they expected.

Actually, I don't even think people from the mainland can understand the thick Jeju accent. LOL

As for Oppa's weird habits, I suppose you can blame Mr. China for that...Apparently Mr. China gave him Tao books to read...when the glomping went a bit too far hence...the... you know, groping...

Jejudo

P.S. I agree, I think I'm better off not knowing...

I met some fangirls of yaoi(whatever it is...) and they were heaps scary...

* * *

><p><strong>Jeju-kun,<strong>

Don't you think that one day is perhaps too short? But then again, he might actually have a secret stash of Kimchi to supply him for his lifetime…

I don't think your Kimchi is weird to my taste at all. It is unique, yes – but I meant it in a good way.

Souka? Perhaps I could find some time to visit your beautiful Island. May I ask your help, in all due respect, to be a local translator and guide if I arrive there someday for a pleasant tour?

Are… Tao books that scary…?

Okarada o taisetsu ni.

_**Kiku**_

P.S. Hai… K-Kowai desu ne… You should avoid them as much as possible...

* * *

><p><em>Kowai desu ne : it's scary<em>

_Monochrome Canvas, thanks for reviewing!_


	39. IMPORTANT NOTE  PLEASE READ

**A LITTLE AUTHOR'S NOTE TO ALL OF YOU.**

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE.<strong>

**1. **I'm sorry for the long update! D: I had a reaaaaaaaaally severe writer's block for days, and school just had to make it worse.

**2. I WILL CLOSE THE REPLY FOR THE MEANTIME. **I have exams coming up in a few days and I just want to concentrate on those more…

**3. **I will still be online on FB though, if you want my RP profile link just PM me. I can do simple RP there, not the long complicated storyline ones. (since I already had one from *coughKurocough* and it really consumes my time so I guess I'll just take one at a time)

**4. **Please keep sending your replies here! You'll know that I'm already back to fic writing if I reply them~

**5. **I'm planning to make another fic (yes, I have too much ideas on my mind but I just can't continue for long… look at what happened to my USUK fic orz) so I need you to help me… pweaaaase? ;w; Just PM me the answers… :

** (i) **What would you do if you are a nation yourself?

** (ii) **What makes you a nation? Was it because of accidents or was it purposefully? If possible, please state the process of you being a nation personification… ^^

**That's pretty much all, people! Please keep stalking this fic until the time I'll be back! And thanks for all the reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS. FREE COOKIE FROM THE SKY FOR ALL OF YOU! ;u;**

**~AFK**


End file.
